A social network service may be a computer or web-based service that enables users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. Some social network services aim to enable friends and family to communicate and share with one another, while others are specifically directed to business users with a goal of facilitating the establishment of professional networks and the sharing of business information. For purposes of the present disclosure, the terms “social network” and “social network service” are used in a broad sense and are meant to encompass services aimed at connecting friends and family (often referred to simply as “social networks”), as well as services that are specifically directed to enabling business people to connect and share business information (also commonly referred to as “social networks” but sometimes referred to as “business networks” or “professional networks”).
Many social network services maintain a variety of personal information about their members. For instance, with many social network services, when a user registers to become a member, the member is prompted to provide a variety of personal or biographical information, which may be displayed in a member's personal web page. Such information is commonly referred to as personal profile information, or simply “profile information,” and when shown collectively, it is commonly referred to as a member's profile. For instance, with some of the many social network services in use today, the personal information that is commonly requested and displayed as part of a member's profile includes a person's age, birthdate, gender, interests, contact information, residential address, home town and/or state, the name of the person's spouse and/or family members, and so forth. With certain social network services, such as some business or professional network services, a member's personal information may include information commonly included in a professional resume or curriculum vitae, such as information about a person's education, the company at which a person is employed, an industry in which a person is employed, a job title or function, an employment history, skills possessed by a person, professional organizations of which a person is a member, and so on.
Because social networking services can provide a platform for specifying a profile, expressing opinions, and connecting various users, members of the social network service find it useful to utilize services of the social network service to search for and identify other members within the social network service that match a particular search criteria. For example, a recruiter may initiate a search within the social networking service to identify those members that work for a given company, list a given skill or expertise, or the like. In some cases, such searches may result in a large number of matches. To improve searches resulting in a large number of matches, traditional systems may allow the user to narrow the search by identifying further search criteria, such as a geographic location or any other search criteria, and then performing a secondary search on the search results using the newly identified search criteria.